Underneath the Mask
by Scorpio219
Summary: At a masquerade ball, more than their masks will be removed. Rated T, may go up.
1. A Small Gathering of Friends?

**A/N: This is my latest venture shall we say, it's my first prompt story so any feedback will be greatly appreciated. I've included to rules just so you know what my limits are, not that there are that many. Also if anyone has any one-shots/ prompts they wish for me to attempt, I am willing to do so, just send me a PM. :) Enjoy**

**Prompt: **Hermione's well off, and slightly kooky, grandmother is holding a masquerade ball for Hermione's 21st birthday and has sent out invitations to all her old Hogwarts classmates and teachers, along with known friends, former enemies, and order members, hoping to have Hermione fall in love and get married.

**Pairings:** All or None are fine.

**Ratings:** All are accepted.

**Length:** 3000+ words. One-shots and Multi-chapter fics accepted.

**Deadline:** NONE! Go wild.

** This isn't required but I would prefer if at least two members of the Marauders were alive and present. I don't care which two and I don't care as to you're explanation for it. But like I said it isn't required. **

**Here are some lines you can use in the fic. **  
_At least one must be used_.  
-If there was one thing she was thankful for it was all the dancing lessons she had been taking since she first learned how to walk.  
- "Well you're egotistical." She snapped.  
"And you're beautiful." He returned.  
"Who _are_ you?" She replied voice full of begrudging respect.  
- "Oh really Miss Granger, that kind of language is hardly becoming of a heiress."  
- "But isn't he gay?" ... "No seriously, isn't he a total poofsie?"  
- "No offense," Harry whispered conspiratorially. "But your grandmother reminds me of that cackling crow-lady from Diagon Alley that one time."  
Hermione bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "Harry that _was_ my grandmother."  
- "Oh c'mon! It's not like we're going to put a loud fiery surprise in the punchbowl, Hermione. Besides, we already did that last year."  
- "You - You - You _underachiever_!"  
"Hehe, for a second I thought you'd say 'underwear'."  
"ARGHHH~!"  
"O~oh crap."

* * *

**A Small Gathering of Friends?**

A girl's twenty-first birthday usually symbolises the passing between adolescent to adult… and that you are finally on your own: "Key to the door."

Celebrations tend to be with close friends and family; a small gathering where toasts to the future were made, memories were reminisced and people got fairly drunk.

But not when you're Hermione Granger; well the drunkenness was still present, but the occasion was far from small, every Witch, Wizard and Warlock from all around England were invited by her far from sane Grandmother: Cecilia Rose Morganstat.

Cecilia or Cecil from her friends was an elderly woman who had at least one screw loose in that intelligent head of hers. Though she was in her late seventies she still had a slight skip in her step and even after the war this pureblood witch was still respected by the community at large.

Cecilia's contact with her granddaughter was non existent until after the war, where the truth was finally revealed to Hermione. She was a Muggle-born though her magical inheritance could be tracked back two generations to Cecilia. Hermione's mother Jane to everyone else but Rose to Cecil was a squib outcaste by her family because she didn't possess the ability to perform magic.

Cecil and Jane/Rose had a rather heated discussion after Cecil attempted to claim Hermione as her granddaughter having seen Rose at Flourish and Blotts book store and summarising that Hermione was her granddaughter due to her having the same eyes as Cecil's late husband Cedric. After the war they got back on speaking terms but Cecil had so far not claimed Hermione…

Though that was due to change, very soon…

* * *

_-The Day of the Party-19 September 2000-_

Cecil had insisted upon insistence that she be allowed to host Hermione's twenty-first birthday party in the ballroom of her manor, as a gift to both her daughter and granddaughter. Hermione and her mother had insisted that the affair be small- though small in their opinions and small in Cecil's were greatly exaggerated. They also said nothing fancy- Cecil decided the occasion should be a masquerade ball. Hermione said a conservative dress, that was practical and she put her foot down when Cecil attempted to get her into the biggest frock Twilfitt and Tatting's had in. There was a lot of Cecil in Hermione and both were too stubborn to allow the other to get their way, so after a stand off they decided to come to a compromise. Thus Hermione's current dress was born:

An Emerald Green nineteen-thirty's floor length ball gown, the figure hugging backless dress with spaghetti straps, had a sash sitting comfortably on her hip. Her hair was pinned up at the back of her head leaving only a few stray curls shaping her heart shaped face. And an oval shaped silver mask with a green feather adorned her face.

Cecil had also wanted Hermione to make her grand debut once all the guests had arrived, but as soon as the Weasley clan had arrived she made her entrance bee lining for them.

"'Mione, you look gorgeous" Ginny squealed as she got with in range, running to give her a hug. Ginny herself was wearing a gold coloured gown, not quite as flamboyant as Hermione's but gave Ginny and elegant flair.

"Yeah Hermione you look lovely" Mrs Weasley called as she hugged the younger woman.

"We put your presents over their when this man prevented us from going anywhere else with them" Ginny said as she narrowed her eyes at the man by the door; the security.

"But…" Fred and George said simultaneously from the side.

"We managed…" Fred started.

"To smuggle…" George continued.

"Ours in" Both looked pleased with themselves as they handed a small box over to Hermione. She cautiously opened the ribbon before lifting the lid to it, finding nothing inside she looked curiously at the twins. "It's invisible ink."

"Thanks guys" Hermione said quirking her eyebrows.

"It writes in actually ink it's just invisible to start with" they paused looking to each other before turning back to her, "Just remember to keep it in the box."

She smiled as she closed the box and levitated it over to the present table.

She surveyed the room looking at each of the guests before her gaze landed back on Ginny, "I'm glad you all could come… I don't know half the people here." She admitted as she glanced at the rest of her friends surrounding her.

Most of the Weasley family was there minus Percy and Charlie, as well as Tonks, Lupin, Sirius. She noticed that Ron and Harry were nowhere about.

Hermione looked towards Ginny again, "Where are Harry and Ron?"

Ginny smiled, "Ronald is over there" she pointed towards the buffet table, "Stuffing his face… he complained that he hadn't eaten in three hours," Ginny shook her head, and they watched as Ron stuck an enlarged spoon into one of the bowls on the table, his girlfriend Lavender Brown watching on. "As for Harry he's there" she looked towards a crowd of people all of whom were high up in the Ministry, "He's been there since we came" she once again shook her head.

Hermione smiled touching Ginny's arm as the younger girl glanced towards the floor, "Would you like me to save him?" she queried.

Ginny quickly looked back up "Would you?" Hermione simply nodded before she glided off.

Harry and Ginny had been an item since the end of the War and Harry finally realised what he had… he had not that long ago proposed and they were due to be married March of next year.

* * *

Over at the group Harry was playing his part in trying to play down his accomplishments like he had been doing for the last two years, "- it wasn't really much Dumbledore gave me all the clues, and Hermione Granger… she solved the puzzle, I just had to perform the act-"

"Excuse me gentlemen, and ladies, may I take my guest back?" the ministry officials all looked forlorn as this masked woman appeared taking the prize attraction away.

One man looked about ready to refuse when Harry spoke, "'Mione" he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and a lasting hug and the man's mouth snapped shut. The group of officials nodded and the pair began walking back to the Weasley group.

Half way there, just out of the Weasley groups earshot Hermione stopped suddenly turning towards Harry. "I'm not going to repeat this Harry so listen" his eye widened at her tone, "You asked Ginny to marry you, so you can share your life together, don't isolate her when someone wants to speak to you." She poked his stomach lightly, "Or you'll have me to deal with, capeesh?" he nodded looking towards Ginny who was looking towards them strangely before smiling awkwardly at seeing Harry looking at her. "Good, now go" she shushed him along.

Glancing at the rest of the crowd she located some of her old classmates; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, each with a Patil twin on their arm, as well as Neville Longbottom who hand his arm around Hannah Abbot's shoulder. Deciding it would be rude not to speak to them she made her way over.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"I don't see why we had to come? It's not like we even know this person, they wouldn't miss us" Draco Malfoy was complaining as he slipped his black mask over his face. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, stood next to him laughing lightly, Pansy's arm securely around Blaise's as she held the mask up to her face with her other one.

"Draco, I told you that Cecil is an old friend of mine and your grand-mère, she invited us here so we are coming." Narcissa chastised her son, "Plus knowing Cecil she will have invited everybody in England and we might be able to find you a wife."

Draco pulled a face at the mention of a wife, his parents had been hounding him to find a suitable wife to take over the role of Lady Malfoy, and to the present day not one woman had lived up to Draco's high standards. They were either too clingy, too flirty with other men, money grabbers, celebrity seekers and any other fault Draco could find with them.

"Finding a wife for Draco is like finding a piece of hay in a needle stack," Blaise joked, "Extremely painful, numbing and near impossible."

"It's not my fault women don't have enough potential, and just wish to satisfy my needs." Draco shrugged, "Not to mention they have no depth."

"You're just picky" Blaise stated earning him a slap on the arm from Pansy, "I'm not saying I just picked you because you were there Pans, I found my soul mate" he smiled his adorable smile and she linked arms with him again.

"I'm not picky, I just want to spend my life with someone I actually love, who I can't just walk over or say jump and she says how high" Draco huffed slightly running his hand through his blonde locks.

"That woman doesn't exist Drake… she's just in your head" Blaise stated before turning to Pansy, "Now shall I escort Bella to the ball?"

She nodded stepping forward from Draco side taking Blaise with her, with that the doors to the party opened, music filling the ears of Blaise, Pansy and the Malfoys. The Malfoy patriarch handed over a small silver box to the man at the door before they all stepped into the room. Pansy quickly asked Blaise to dance and Lucius and Narcissa made their way towards familiar acquaintances, leaving Draco to walk towards the bar for a large glass of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, on his own.

* * *

Once he was settled he scanned the crowds of people for faces he recognised, there were a few Witches trying vainly to garner his attention but he ignored them. Finding many red-heads congregated together he sneered, obviously this Cecil did invite everyone. Notably he realised a certain bushy haired witch wasn't among them, which was a change though she would have been higher on his guest list than the Weasley's and their offspring as well as Scarhead.

He could see his Cousin, Nymphadora Tonks and his old Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin, the former who was holding hands with a younger boy no older than three, who currently had his face shaped like a pig, amusing a small red-headed girl. The latter of the elder couple had scars slicing down his face from many fights in his Transfigured form of a Werewolf.

Remus had almost been killed defending Tonks at the Battle of Hogwarts but a grieving Andromeda Tonks had stepped in at the last second taking the killing spell aimed at her daughter and son-in-law by Antonin Dolohov: who was later killed by Molly Weasley as payback for him killing her brothers Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

"Who you looking at?" Blaise's voice sounded next to him.

He glanced briefly at him before returning to the crowd his eyes settling on a sight that had him intrigued; an emerald green dress stood out in the throngs of people distracting him, a patch of light skin stood out of the backless dress.

He continued to stare at the woman's back willing her to turn around, "Ah the hot one in the emerald dress?" Blaise asked as he sipped on a tumbler of rum. Draco ignored him; "Go talk to her" Blaise pushed him slightly.

Puffing out his chest slightly Draco began making confident strides towards Hermione. Once he reached her he leant towards her ear, "Would the lady care for a dance?"

Hermione turned to greet the newcomer sending a waft of her perfume- a raspberry scented one- towards Draco, which had him sucking a deep breath in to keep from groaning.

"If the gentleman is offering" Hermione replied curtseying while Draco bowed extending his hand out for her to accept. Carefully placing her hand into his Hermione stepped forward allowing him to pull her to the floor.

They situated themselves in the middle of the floor, Draco's right hand immediately found her waist while his left grasped her right at their shoulder level. Hermione's left settled steadily on his shoulder blade and she could feel the muscles shift and slide with every movement. The symphony from the start of the Yule Ball back in their fourth year started and the pair drifted along with the sound, Draco leading at an advanced pace.

She was at least thankful for all of those dance lessons she had been taking since she first learned how to walk, as she was able to keep up and maintain the fluidity of their movements as one.

They continued dancing to the next few songs, catching the attention of many of the guests as they drifted in synch to the music. Once the third song had ended they parted Hermione to the Weasley clan and Draco back towards Blaise who was smirking at the blonde.

Taking his seat Draco stared at the back of the woman, who he had forgotten to get the name of, when suddenly a loose piece of hair dropped from the gathered bunch making Draco want to reach out to tuck it back. _'Fuck'_ he thought as he felt the first signs of arousal in his groin, getting another glass of Firewhiskey he decided to venture outside for a bit of fresh air, and hoping to who ever was up there that the cold air gave him some much needed control.

"I'm going to talk a wander outside, it's rather warm in here" without waiting for Blaise's reply he left the laughing man.

* * *

**A/N: Right thats it, what do you guys think? Like, dislike, love, hate? Let me know I love REVIEWS.**

**Also if you decide to add this to your alerts, could you possibly leave a review as well? It doesn't take that much more effort. Thanks.**

**Scorpio219 -x-  
**


	2. Some Good Things and Some Bad Things

_**Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.**_

**A/N: If at anytime people think the rating should be upped please let me know- I'm not a whole 100% what is acceptable and what isn't for this Rating. Thanks**_**  
**_

Some Good Things... and Some Bad Things

_-Meanwhile-_

"Cecil" Narcissa said as she walked over to the older woman, "It's so lovely to see you."

"And you Cissy" the woman replied leaning up slightly to kiss Narcissa's cheeks, "Lucius" she greeted with another round of kisses.

The trio continued to talk for a good forty minutes until the subject of Draco was brought up, "And how is young Draco?"

"He's good, he's starting his second season at Puddlemere United as their Team Seeker this year" Lucius smirked proud of his son's achievements.

"Where is he?"

Narcissa glanced around spotting Draco walking towards the exit outside, "He's there" she pointed toward the door and Cecil lifted her glasses up to her eyes so she could see him but squinted anyway.

"Looks quite a handsome man, is he not taken?"

Lucius shook his head, "We tried to set him up with the younger Greengrass girl, Astoria… but he would not go for it, he says he wants to marry for love, but he seems too picky he has his ideal woman in his head and the only one that matches up to that is his mother" Lucius smirked as Narcissa kissed his cheek. "I doubt he is going to find her" Lucius smile faded, "And if he doesn't, the Malfoy line will stop and die out."

Cecil shook her head, "That sounds just like my granddaughter, she is too stubborn when it comes to men, always choosing the wrong ones and it will not do."

"Who is your granddaughter?" Narcissa asked perking up.

Cecil looked around the gathered guests finding Hermione on the dance floor with Ginny twirling each other around, "She is over there would you like to meet her?" Without waiting for an answer Cecil began making her way towards Hermione, who had finished dancing and stood watching Ron and his two left feet dance with Lavender, alongside Ginny and Harry.

* * *

"No offense," Harry whispered conspiratorially. "But your grandmother reminds me of that cackling crow-lady from Diagon Alley that one time."

Hermione bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "Harry that _was_ my grandmother."

His eyes widened before he realised Cecil was on her way over and straightened up, acting as if he hadn't just been speaking about her.

"Hermione dear?" Cecil asked tentatively tapping her shoulder.

"Yes grand-mère?" Hermione asked as she span elegantly around recognising the voice immediately.

"I would like you to meet one of my friends" Hermione saw Harry and Ginny return to the dance floor out of the corner of her eye and wondered why they had left.

As she returned her gaze to her grandmother and her friends she was met with a sight she didn't expect to see ever again. "Lord and Lady Malfoy" she said curtseying being courteous, only on the inside she wanted to scream.

Lucius raised an eyebrow under his mask, "Have we met before?" he queried scrutinising Hermione.

"Perhaps, if I was screaming in agony on the floor of your drawing room while your sister-in-law or sister" she directed at one Malfoy and then the other "Was pointing her wand at me shouting _Crucio_ you may well remember me Mr Malfoy. Or after all I went through with your son if I was giving you directions as to where he was? Safe."

Narcissa gasped covering her mouth with her hand realisation dawning on her, "Miss Granger?"

"One and the same" Hermione drawled, "But if you'll excuse me I'm in need of some fresh air it's stifling hot in here." With that she twirled around once again making her way across the dancing area to outside.

Once outside she walked down the vast garden towards a big oak tree before she screamed as loud as she could, sitting on the swing underneath the tree. She looked down to her shoes as she swung, wondering why she agreed to this _'Stupid party,' _she only looked up again when a pair of dragon hid shoes came into her line of vision. As she followed the foot's owner up the leg, torso and then to his face she noticed a distinct aroma in the air; a mix of fresh parchment, grass and something she couldn't place.

"What are you doing out here? Apart from waking the birds up with that scream" the masked man asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Getting away from my kooky Grandmother. What are you doing out here?"

"Getting away from the heat… though I also had to get away from my stalkers, they are out in force tonight, all after a piece of me." He smirked though she didn't see it, "Your not one of them are you?" he queried.

Hermione shook her head, "Far from it… in a way I wish I wasn't here."

"Then leave" Draco stated simply, though in truth he wanted her to stay.

She shook her head, "I can't… it would be rude"

Draco's mouth opened in "Ah" shape, "So you're the birthday girl?" Hermione simply nodded. "Well then allow me to give the birthday girl a kiss" he smirked as her mouth fell open, she was speechless.

Draco began leaning his head down in order to catch her lips to his, his left hand reaching up to cradle her cheek. The meeting of their lips sent shock waves through their bodies jerking each of them into a response. Hermione's arms circled his neck; her left hand migrated to the soft locks she located there, while her right arm wrapped across his neck and shoulders adding a light pressure that caused his mouth to become melded to hers. He then added his own extra pressure deepening the kiss that little bit more.

His mouth parted allowing his tongue to sliver out to caress her bottom lip seeking access to the hot cavern of her mouth. He swiped twice with no success at an entry, but on the third attempt she relented; her lips parting reluctantly allowing his tongue entrance. Her own tongue soon joined in the ferocious battle with his before hers deftly slipped past his pearly white teeth into his inviting domain. They each explored every nook and cranny of the other's territory.

Just as the action seemed to be losing its spark Draco's right travelling down her arm from her shoulder to her wrist leaving goose bumps in its wake; while his left vacated her cheek and moved to the seat they were sat on edging closer and closer to Hermione's body. As his thumb inched closer and closer it came into contact with the material of her dress covering her thigh their own little world seemed to wither away bringing Hermione and Draco back to their senses and the blaring music from the sound system inside.

Draco rested his forehead to Hermione's, "That was exhilarating" he managed once he had caught his breath again.

"Yeah it was good" she replied as the awkwardness settled in; _'I've just snogged a complete stranger.'_

"Good?" he opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish before he continued, "That was good? Don't you mean the best kiss of your life …The best thing apart from actually having sex!" He shook his head. "We pretty much just fucked without being naked and the only thing you can say is it was good. Most women would die to be in your shoes right about now, to have kissed someone as handsome, charismatic, charming, proud and witty as me" he smirked.

"Well your egotistical" she snapped.

"And your beautiful" he returned.

"Who _are _you?" she replied her voice full of begrudging respect.

"My name is Draco Malfoy" he extended his arm, his hand grasping hers. As he brought it to his lips he spoke in a low melodic voice "And you are Mon Cherie?" he placed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand.

Hermione's mouth fell open- not only had she just had a snog-fest with someone she thought was a total stranger… But that total stranger turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy. The one man who had managed to make her life a living hell for seven years, the same man whose Aunt had tortured her for fun, the same man whose house that all occurred under. She stood up from the seat looking fearfully at her company; she backed slightly away from him as he stood.

"I should go" she said in a near whisper as a broadcast was made over the sound system.

"Wait" he called as she turned to leave, "Who are you?"

She turned back to him slowly, "May be its better if you don't know Draco" unbeknownst to her the way she said his name made shivers go up his spine. "You might not like the answer" she added lowly to herself.

As she turned back to the house she was glad that she was wearing a mask because she didn't want him to see those few tears forming in her eyes: _'Finally something right comes along… and it wouldn't work out.' _She thought miserably.

Draco nodded mutely watching her go his hand staying in mid air, before he moved it to ruffle his hair slightly. "Shit" he cursed to himself.

* * *

Hermione made it to the door without much of a hiccup, though she was going through a miniature mental breakdown inside. She quickly made a dash to the toilet facility and once inside she threw off her mask and looked at her self in the mirror.

"How messed up can my life become?"

"Well that depends-" a voice trailed from behind her. Hermione glanced up in the mirror to see who was there and her suspicions were confirmed: Pansy Parkinson stood behind her in a black satin glove dress that left nothing to the imagination examining her fingernails.

Hermione ignored the woman behind her instead rinsing her face with a handful of water.

"Was that you I just saw?" Pansy suddenly asked.

Hermione dropped the handful she had been bringing to her face, "When?"

"Outside" Hermione dropped her head into her open palms: _'Maybe she didn't see us?'_ she thought with a bit of hope, "With Draco" _'Well that bubble burst quickly.'_ "He doesn't know it was you, does he?

After a few minutes Hermione spoke again, shaking her head, "He doesn't know... and it's better if he doesn't."

Pansy laughed a rather scary laugh which sounded quite like the demonic cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange. "You think he's going to give up just like that?" she paused shaking her head, "You don't know him well at all. He doesn't give things up without a fight, and he'll want to know who it was he kissed... well you practically made out." Pansy sighed "Either way he won't give up it's an appeal and a downside to Draco's personality."

Hermione shook her head adamant she wasn't going to go tell Draco it was her he had just kissed, "I know how this type of thing works for the likes of Malfoy especially Draco, Parkinson. He says sweet words making girls weak at the knee before he takes them home before kicking them out after _he's_ decided enough is enough and that they were another notch on his belt! I refuse to become that type of girl." Hermione was near hysterics shouting at the dark haired girl.

Hermione turned and began walking towards the door before a thin hand gripped her wrist stopping her, the manicured fingernails digging into the skin leaving thin red welts in their wake. Hermione narrowed her eyes as they travelled up the tanned arm to the owner, who immediately let go when their eyes locked.

"You wouldn't…" Pansy coughed before starting again in a more confident tone than previously, "You wouldn't be another-" she paused putting her middle finger and index finger in the air making a quotation gesture, "Notch on his belt" she put her hands back down to her sides.

"What makes you _so_ sure?" Hermione queried in her know-it-all voice.

Pansy walked so her back was to one of the sinks as if preparing for a long speech, "I've known Draco all my life, I once upon a time believed it was me he was destined to be with, that I was going to be the next Lady Malfoy. So when he told me that I didn't hold his heart it naturally made me upset, I was a total bitch" she paused to catch her breath momentarily, and Hermione looked as if she wanted to interrupt, "A bigger bitch than usual."

"Once I got over it and was courting Blaise I built up the courage to ask him about it, why it wasn't me. He said that he once asked his father, how he knew his mother Narcissa was the right person that he loved. Lucius replied that it just felt right, that when they shared their first kiss he felt the weight weigh heavily on his heart as she walked away, and he couldn't be near another woman intimately thereafter. Draco's been searching for that person for the last two years he's travelled everywhere to see if he can find the woman he can fall in love with. There have been women he's kissed that he's not slept with. Women he's slept with but didn't kiss. He's not totally proud of his stud label anymore, he never says it but I think he wants to settle down have a family of his own." She stopped before she added as an afterthought "And when he kissed you before there was a definite sparkle in his eye that I've never seen before."

Hermione took all Pansy was saying in, solving the riddle as she went along like she would a mathematical equation before summarising: "You think he loves me?"

Pansy held her arms up, "I'm not saying that, but I'm simply replying to the theory you had of him and his notches. He never kisses and then sleeps with, it's not his style."

"So he prefers sex and then nothing?"

Pansy nodded with a look on her face that clearly stated that she thought it was the most simplistic explanation in the world. "Kisses and sex are too intimate it's like saying there is more to the relationship than meets the eye. Kisses are an expression and sex is an outlet for frustrations."

"What's your point?" Hermione suddenly asked after a few minutes silence.

"That you no longer have a leg to stand on as to the reason you shouldn't tell him who you are." Hermione's mouth unflatteringly dropped open, _'Damn Parkinson, damn Slytherins and their cunning.' _"So are you going to tell him?" Pansy asked her eyes narrowing slightly as she waited for Hermione's answer. Hermione nodded as she went to get her mask off the sink top, Pansy gave a quick thank you and when Hermione turned back around Pansy had disappeared.

* * *

When Hermione exited the bathroom and returned to the party it was to find the make shift stage had been made near where the band had been playing and she could see Cecil stood on it a microphone in one hand.

This couldn't be good!

* * *

**A/N: Well thats Chapter 2, I hope you like and as per usual, please, please, please REVIEW. This will be the last chapter for a bit but the more reviews the quicker I will write ;)**

**Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter**

**Scorpio219 -x-  
**


	3. Lying Never Helps Anyone

_**Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.**_

**Lying Never Helps Anyone**

She scanned the crowd and found Draco stood to the back of the room near the bar area again, Pansy and Blaise on his left hand side, she tried to manoeuvre around the gathered people to get to the trio of former Slytherins.

"It's with the greatest pleasure I wish my granddaughter a Happy Birthday" Cecil beckoned Hermione on stage. "Hermione Granger" gasps went about in the audience from those that didn't know that's whose birthday they were there to celebrate.

Draco eyes snapped up to the stage, and the girl in the green dress, _'Granger?'_

"My gift to you Hermione is this" she signalled around the room, "What should rightfully be your mother's I now give to you… you shall be the main and only benefactor in my will, my estate will become yours." Cecil smiled as she hugged Hermione; her lost and then found Granddaughter.

"Speech" Fred and George's voice shouted from the audience.

Hermione smiled as she took the microphone off her grandmother, "Ladies and Gentlemen, firstly thank you all for coming to this special occasion of mine" _'Even though I don't know half of you' _she added mentally. "You've all made this an enjoyable night, I thank you for your gifts and I hope you have a fantastic night" her eyes caught the cold grey of Draco's and she swallowed hard, "Now, on with the celebrations" she declared, raising the glass she had in her hand.

She began making her way to the patio doors leading outside and Draco when someone else picked up the microphone; "You know…" they hiccupped, "I've known 'Mione for the last ten years or so" another hiccup, Hermione glanced sorrowfully from Draco back to the stage and a swaying Ron. "And all I'm going to say is I'm glad you had your nose in those books a lot, because me and Harry wouldn't have survived had you not" he raised his glass. "To Hermione and books" he gulped his drink down in one before Molly jumped on stage pulling him off before he made a bigger fool of himself; the rest of the guests lifted their glasses in tribute to Hermione.

By the time Hermione had turned back to the doors Draco had gone, practically running out of the door she couldn't see Draco anywhere, and so began walking down the garden. When she made her way to the swing he still wasn't around and she sat down removing her mask from her face as she did so.

"If you were trying to make a fool of me congratulations" Draco voiced sounded wounded as he stepped out from behind the tree.

"I have no idea what you mean Malfoy" she stated as she looked towards the shadows.

"Don't you? Leading me on to believe you were someone else"

She laughed, "I didn't do that… you did that… I didn't even know who you were before you said your name."

"A likely story" he stated blowing her off.

"Seriously I didn't know, we are at a masquerade ball, we're both wearing masks- if you had known it was me what would have changed?" she challenged.

"Everything" he stated aloofly.

She shook her head "No Malfoy not everything, we both felt the pull towards that kiss. And you know what, I may regret this later, but I enjoyed it." She stood and began walking back into the party, her party. She'd be damned if Draco bloody Malfoy was going to destroy her day. She stopped at the door though, looking back towards him, "It shouldn't matter that much to you that it was me, one thing you can be certain of is that I don't care that it was you and in that moment earlier neither did you." She walked inside with a more confident stride, leaving a thoroughly confused Malfoy outside.

* * *

_-Twenty minutes later-_

Draco had sat outside for twenty minutes after Hermione had left, until he felt the undeniable chill reach his toes through his shoes; once that happened he knew he needed to get some warmth in his system and where better to start than a glass of Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey. So once inside he got a glass before wandering to one of the darkened corners of the room where he could see all, but one would have to be seeking him to find him.

He scanned the crowd and found Hermione laughing with a few of her friends dancing as she was spinning around or they were. Her surprising happiness seemed to be draining his off, and he began to feel lethargic, increasing his already bad mood. And thus he began brooding in a very Malfoy way, staring daggers to the back of Hermione's head he thought of all the nasty names he could call her, starting with the inevitable: '_Mudblood, Bookworm, Cock-tease,'_ the list continued until he was red in the face, his anger had far from drained and he was on his second bottle of Fire Whiskey by the end. He saw her laugh at a joke one of the Weasley _'Twits'_ had said and saw red, she was now laughing at him. _'How dare she laugh at me!'_ his hand twitched towards the wand lying in his over coat, he'd show her, nobody laughs at a Malfoy. He retrieved the strip of Hawthorn wood out of his pocket, and narrowing his eyes for aim pointed it towards the ex-Gryffindor intent to do some damage. That was until his line of sight was blocked by a bodily mass of someone else.

"Lower your wand" a female voice hissed snatching the wood out of his loose grip. He looked up to the brown eyes of his long time friend Pansy Parkinson, "What would your mother think if you got arrested at her friend's party for performing magic on the birthday girl?" Pansy asked a slight squeak in her voice.

Draco cold grey eyes wandered to the girls, "Give me back my wand" he suddenly roared in a voice that would have most people recoiling in terror but not Pansy.

She shook her head slipping the wand into her opened handbag, "Not when you're like this" she said evenly as she shook her head. "You know I can't even leave you for a few minutes before your getting yourself in trouble. Where have you been?"

"You're not my mother Pans, so back off" he snapped, he wasn't in the mood for one of her high and mighty speeches.

"No, I'm not Draco, but you are my friend and I will not have you arrested by twenty or so Aurors who all happen to be present today because you feel victimised for kissing someone."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the raven haired girl as he was thinking _'How the hell does she know?' _he looked about ready to say something but she spoke regardless "I saw you, don't try to deny it." He snapped his mouth shut, "You didn't know it was her" she stated softly, and Draco decided that he needed to say something, anything.

"Yeah but she knew it was me, she made a fool out of me" he looked to Pansy expecting her to have an angry fire in her eye but she simply stood with her head shaking it from side to side a pensive look on her face.

"I'm sorry to say she didn't Draco," she seated herself in the seat next to him, "That's why she left so quickly after, she was afraid you would be cruel to her about it... I spoke to her pretty much right after she was definitely in a state of shock, I told her she needed to tell you and she finally relented and was on her way to talk to you but Cecilia seemed to have other ideas." Pansy took hold of his hands in hers, the action bringing his sight back from Hermione to her.

"Why are you trying to defend her?" Draco asked with a curious glint in his eyes.

"I'm not it's just she..." Pansy heaved a sigh through her nose, a slight hesitant chuckle at the end "I'm not; I just don't want you to make a mistake because of who and what she is." At his look of confusion she explained- "I saw that look in your eye when you kissed her... I don't dare to say what I think it means, but if it is what I think it is, I think you should pursue her." She paused, "That doesn't mean I'm happy about it" she clarified.

Draco chuckled, a smirk gracing his features, "Courting? Me?" Draco asked dryly, "The last girl I courted was you Pans and that was over three years ago, most girls just like the image of being with me... Granger just doesn't want to be with me, so I'm happy that you wouldn't object but it's not going to happen."

Draco unconsciously or consciously drifted his eye sight back towards Hermione who was dancing with a rather burly man in a red cape, he whispered something into her ear and her head flew back as she laughed. Draco felt his anger stir again, truth be told he was jealous, of what he wasn't one-hundred percentage sure but what he was certain of is the fact that if that man didn't unravel his arms from around her waist he would make sure he was unable to- the Muggle way.

His hand twitched at his side as the man's arm slackened ever so slightly around Hermione's waist meaning the hand at the end of the soon to be incapacitated arm was touching her arse. Hermione soon lifted the arms ever so slightly and Draco chuckled to himself.

That little laugh made Pansy attention shift from her boyfriend sat next to her to Draco; she noticed his eye line was directed to a certain Gryffindor princess.

* * *

_-Thirty more minutes later-_

Once another thirty more minutes had passed Pansy noticed that Draco had given his full attention to a particular Witch she decided to do a rather sneaky thing on her part, playing right to Draco's personality traits, she whispered a quick something in Blaise's ear before she turned to Draco speaking in a sickly sweet voice, "Is dear Drakey scared of the big bad lion princess?"

"Yeah mate you scared she'll get Potter and Weasley on your case?"

Draco looked affronted as he looked from one friend to another, "Of course not... I could walk straight into the Lion's den and come out unharmed."

Blaise looked between Pansy and Draco, "Bet you couldn't walk up to her and start dancing cut in between her and that other bloke?" Draco had never been one to back down from a challenge.

"That's hardly a challenge Blaise" Draco laughed.

"Wager, bragging rights to the winner, you have to seduce her." Blaise stated in a way that clearly showed he had done this many times in the past.

"Easy" Draco laughed as he stuck his hand out for Blaise to shake.

"No" Pansy suddenly said, both men looked towards her mid shake.

She glanced between them biting on her lip as she did so, sure she could easily send Granger to the slaughter but after what the other girl had confessed could she?

"What Pans?" Draco asked seeing her look he knew she only bit her lip when she was in the throes of an internal battle.

"You can't Drake, don't" he looked around confused.

"Don't what?" she didn't answer instead she signalled for him to follow her, stopping Blaise as he attempted to follow them.

The pair walked out of the manor's large ballroom, and Pansy began walking up a flight of stairs, "Pans where are we going?" She ignored him continuing to walk.

He reached out for her arm swinging her around; "Tell me what's wrong" she looked once at him before walking to the closest door and through to the room.

Perching herself on the edge of the bed she looked towards Draco at the door, breathing heavily through her nose before she attempted to speak. "Drake you can't do it" she looked towards him before looking away.

Draco watched as his usually flamboyant friend seemed to shrink before his eyes, "Pansy?" he said, before he toned it down to a softer call, as he walked towards her, "Pans?" kneeling in front of her.

She patted the bed next to her, "Please tell me you won't do it"

He kneeled on the floor straightening his back so that his face came on level with Pansy's, before he leant back onto his heels, and ran his right hand through his dishevelled hair.

"I don't understand" he finally admitted.

"Nobody deserves to be used Draco, nobody, and by doing that you would be using her" she turned away from her friends gaze.

"But its Granger?" he shook his head, "I don't understand why you don't want me to do it? It's a wager, I can't back down."

"Fine" Pansy retorted, "If winning a stupid wager is more important than making me seem like a liar, then go ahead Draco, add another notch to your belt, bed another one of our classmates, get one over on Potter and Co. Do whatever you like, I don't care!" she angrily stood up.

As she reached the doors however, Draco had stood and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"How would you be a liar?"

"I said you were trying to leave your playboy ways behind you" she decided not to face him as she said this, so when he let go of her arm and turned her around to face him, before pushing he backwards until her knees hit the bed, she was surprised to see the look on his face.

"Who did you say this to?"

"Granger"

A look of shock crossed Draco's face before it was quickly changed for a look of understanding, "Thats why you don't want me to go through with mine and Blaise's wager? Because you told her that I wasn't like that anymore?" he needed to make sure he understood his friend's motives.

But something in the way she nodded, diverting her eyes from him told Draco that she was lying, if only partially. "And the rest?"

When Pansy snapped her attention back to the blond he nodded at her to explain, "The look Draco, that kiss showed you what your Father meant didn't it? What you've been looking for, for the past few years, she's been staring you in the face, but because of who she is you never got the chance, so with the masks on you had the chance, and you finally found the answer you've been looking for." She paused as he knelt down in front of her as she pulled his lapel, "Granger, she felt it to, but because the masks have been lifted, you both think it won't work. But think logically Drake, Cecilia's Granddaughter, the smartest Witch of our generation, probably for many generations- who would object?" She carefully ran her thumb down his jaw, leaning in to whisper in his ear "It's only you that is objecting Dra-"

* * *

**A/N: Right chapter 3, I once again hope you enjoy, and please review. This will be the last update for a while so please bear with me. :)**

**Thanks to the previous reviewers, and all those that have added it to their alerts/favourites, but please if you do this, leave a review, I like to know what you think.**

**Scorpio219 -x-  
**


	4. Taking a Chance

**Taking a Chance**

"Ohh, I'm sorry..." the woman whom they had been speaking about appeared at the rooms open door "I was just looking for somewhere to have qui-" she suddenly realised who exactly was in the room, "Malfoy, Parkinson, I'll leave you to your rendezvous" before turning to walk away.

Draco stared after where the flustered Gryffindor had gone, he could feel his heart beat go up a notch ever so slightly.

"She felt it to" Pansy whispered in his ear, and within seconds Draco was on his feet seemingly unable to control his body any longer. He glanced once at Pansy whose encouraging smile sent him out the door looking for the curly haired Witch.

It was a seemingly easy task, he found her in the first room he looked, well it was rather the third room he looked in but the first he'd walked all the way into, third time's the charm and all that. She stood on the room's balcony; the loose bits of her hair flying about, making Draco have the urge to tuck them back into place.

"Granger?" the blond started hesitantly as he stepped through the French doors.

Her back stiffened ever so slightly and without turning around, she spoke "Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure? Have you come to tell me not to tell Blaise? Because you might as well save your breath, I have no interest in the mating habits of ex-Slytherin's."

He gave an indignified chuckle, "Me and Pans? You've got to be kidding, thats not been on the cards since fourth year, if I'm being honest, possibly third year. She was just convenient."

Hermione gave a single dry laugh, "Great, she was convenient, why are you telling me this?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, his sign of discomfort, "I just wanted to tell you that me and Pans aren't like that. And I'm sorry for being a complete and utter dick earlier."

"Just earlier?" Hermione retorted, before finally turning around to look at him.

Stood in the doorway, a mask fixed firmly across his face, his flaxen hair dishevelled, the top button of his dress robe shirt unbuttoned and his bowtie untied and hanging around his neck, not to mention his usual smirk gracing his features, Hermione had to admit that he was a very handsome gentleman... sexy, if she was being truthfully, and brutally honest.

His smirk increased, "Okay then, for all those years I have been insensitive prick, for all those times, I called you names, for all those times I cursed you for getting better grades than me- I'm sorry" with each different thing he took a step closer to Hermione, until he was inches away from her. She herself was now firmly pressed against the concrete railing of the balcony. He inched his mouth towards hers giving her a chaste peck on the lips before bringing his mouth to her ear, whispering, "Your turn?"

He stepped back from her, his usual steel eyes, having melted into a liquid mercury colour, twinkling with a hint of mischief.

She quirked an eyebrow, giving him an equally sultry smirk, licking her lips before she said, "I'm sorry for calling you a ferret, I'm sorry for punching you, and I'm sorry for being better than you at school."

Then much to her surprise and his as well she pulled the loose bowtie on both sides so that Draco had no choice but to comply by leaning his head down, and placed her lips firmly to his. None the less it didn't take Draco very long to react, his right hand came up to cradle her head as he deepened the kiss.

When the pair surfaced for air, Draco placed the smirk firmly back on his face as he leant his forehead against Hermione's, both palms holding her head in place, "That was definitely better..." she trailed.

"They say third time is a charm" as he leant his head back down for another kiss he was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"I can't Malfoy" she shook her head carefully taking her hands away from cradling her face. "I won't lower myself to-" she was cut off by her Grandmothers voice.

"Hermione dear? I have a guest who wishes to see you"

When Hermione focused back on Draco's face it was to see a frown on his features, him having removed his mask from his face. "Lower yourself?" he asked simply.

She suddenly realised her mishap, "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, we're not interrupting anything are we?" the refined voice of their old Transfiguration Professor spoke from behind Draco.

"No Professor McGonagall" Draco's voice answered, turning away from Hermione, "We're finished here"

Hermione grabbed onto his lapel before he could turn fully around, causing him to turn to her with her tugging motion, "Let me explain?" she pleaded, but he ignored her taking her hands from holding the fabric of his dress robe.

"You made yourself perfectly clear" he hissed under his breath, adjusting his bowtie and shirt turning around to the two elder ladies that stood just inside the room. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I shall leave you with the birthday girl." With that Draco turned and left the room, anybody else that saw him would see his usual confident stride but Hermione could see the slight hunching over of his shoulders- and it made her feel even more guilty.

Expelling any and all thoughts of Draco Malfoy from her mind Hermione decided to focus on her favourite Hogwarts Professor.

_-30 Minutes Later-_

Hermione, Cecil and Minerva all casually walked back to the Manors Ballroom, their journey was full of questions from the old Professor directed at Hermione, to which Hermione only paid a small bit of attention to, she seemed to be unable to keep her sole attention on the conversation at hand, as it wavered to a certain blond haired Quidditch player.

The ever so inquisitive teacher seemed to recognise that her ex-pupil was far from up to talking, and seemed to have much on her mind, and decided to leave the subject she had been about to uptake giving a knowing smile in the direction of Hermione's Grandmother.

"Mr Malfoy, seems to have... grown-up, shall we say, wouldn't you agree Miss Granger" the mention of Draco had Hermione snapping her head to meet the green eyes of her ex-head of House.

"He's also rather handsome" Cecil piped up from the side.

"I agree" Hermione replied not having heard her Grandmother's statement.

"He'd make a rather good husband... he'd protect you well" Cecil continued.

"I'm sure he will do well for whoever he chooses to be his wife" Hermione replied diplomatically.

"I meant for you Hermione"

Her reply was a simple chuckle and a clicking of her tongue on the roof of her mouth, "Everyone seems to be on that wavelength, but your all wrong." They finally reached the ballroom and as soon as they walked through the threshold Hermione sought out Draco, sat elusively in one corner of the room.

"Yes, well whatever, it seems as if you have your conversation to finish so us old girls shall leave you to it." Having been dismissed, Hermione unconsciously began walking to the Slytherin.

_-Meanwhile-_

"You know Cecil, she reminds me and awful lot of you, and Draco is a lot like his Grandfather Abraxas- I do believe history is destined to repeat itself without a hiccup this time." McGonagall noted, carefully eying her two former pupils through her square spectacles, as the other woman did the same.

"I do hope so, from what I have been told about young Mr Malfoy, they would be very much suited to one another," Cecil sighed as she watched her only granddaughter confidently walk across the floor before she suddenly stopped. "I never thanked you properly Minerva, for looking out for her all those years while she was at Hogwarts, she was constantly in the firing line and yet she has come out fighting fit, so thank you."

"What are friends for Cecil?" the Professor gave a wrinkled smile, her eyes twinkling as she looked at her favourite pupil, "She got up to even more mischief than we managed to get up to, and yet seemed to get out of it easier than we did, even though she has the inability to lie, just as you did Cecil."

* * *

Hermione stood stalk still midway towards Draco, as he leant up to a rather voluptuous blonde at his side and whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh and bring her hand to his chest, all the while he simply smirked.

Defeated Hermione walked over to the bar to order a firewhiskey off the bar keeper, before she downed it and got another, before asking for a scrap of paper, and a quill.

* * *

Draco sat mulling over what had happened upstairs with the birthday girl, when a rather attractive blonde thought it necessary to come and sit, partially on his lap, and began talking to him, while her cheap smelling perfume clogged up the air bubble he had safely around him.

Leaning up to give her a piece of his mind he noticed Hermione out of the corner of his eyes watching him, so he instead changed tactics- he made a joke to the blonde, and she began laughing, but he was more focussed on watching Hermione for her reaction, out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she heaved a long sigh out of her throat and began walking over to the bar, and that's when the blonde garnered his attention again, running her hand very close to his groin.

He quickly removed the appendage, only for it to be replaced by its twin, and then her whole body finally sat on his lap. As she squirmed to get comfortable one of the waiters came over to hand him a refill of his glass and passed him a scrap of paper, which simply read:

_I'm sorry_

_H x_

Snapping his attention up, he just managed to catch a glimpse of her emerald dress in the throngs of people, before it made a quick dash for the door to the gardens again.

Standing abruptly he left the blonde to slump unceremoniously onto the seat he had been on, before beginning to walk towards the door. When he abruptly stopped running a hand through his hair, he had second thoughts- that was what she wanted, him to follow her, so he backtracked and headed over to the bar she had previously vacated.

* * *

"Rumour has it, Granger has left her own party" Blaise announced as he sidled up next to the blond at the bar. "Did you have something to do with it Drake?" Draco's answer was to simply take a sip of his drink. "Either way it seems if she's gone, you have no way to win the bet." A smirk appeared on the tanned man's face.

Putting his hand into his pocket Draco pulled out a velvet pouch, taking ten golden pieces out he tied the rope back, and slid the pouch along the wooden tabletop of the bar, whilst pocketing the other pieces.

"You're forfeiting?" the Italian queried, as he eyed the contents of the pouch. He knew Draco wouldn't diddle him out of his winnings but he wasn't sure his friend would go down without a fight.

"Like you said, she's not here, so I can't win can I. So, why not simply hand over the hundred galleons now?" _'Not to mention I've been avoiding her'_

"Mate you should at least give it a go. Go find her, bring her back, or find her and take her back to yours, whatever you decide, at least try."

Patting his best friends shoulder, Draco shook his head, "It's just not worth it this time Blaise" Draco downed the contents of his drinking glass. "Use that money wisely- spend it on Pansy show her how much you love her." He knew his friend was almost as well off as he himself was but he still felt it need to be said. "But right now I've got somewhere to go, someone to speak to, and Pansy is looking for someone with a decent pair of feet to keep her away from that guy that's giving her the eye." Draco said as he turned to face the dance floor, leaning against the bar.

Chuckling as the Italian slammed his glass onto the bar table at Draco's words, "I guess I should go save her" without another word Blaise pocketed the velvet bag walking off onto the dance floor, twirling Pansy around as soon as he got to her.

* * *

Draco himself stood from his spot leaning against the bar and began making his way outside. Once there he slowly made his way towards the seat _she _had been sat on earlier, and was surprised to find _her_ not there. Furrowing his eyebrows he began walking more into the grounds and as he passed through a pair of conifer hedges he noticed the moonlight reflecting off a pond, and on the water's edge stood a figure.

Hands in his pocket he began slowly walking towards the figure. On much closer inspection it was indeed the birthday girl stood there, her chocolate coloured eyes stared unblinking into the calm water. Suddenly the calmness was broke as the brunette through a stone across the water, skimming it three times before it finally sank.

"That takes skill" he commented, as he was finally a metre away from her. Hermione only nodded her head to show she'd heard him. "I accept your apology" he offered.

She scoffed, "Great, that makes everything better." She replied sarcastically, "Are you going to let me explain though?"

He blinked at her retort, "I... I guess I should"

"Well you should know I didn't mean you were lower, I just didn't want to be one of _them_" she clarified.

"One of whom?"

"The blonde? I didn't want to be one of them that meant noth-" she stopped herself before she got too far. "I didn't want to be a notch conquered by _you_" she whispered the last part.

"Meant nothing?" he whispered carefully taking her chin in his fingers, "I don't kiss people like that who mean nothing to me," he confided. "Like this" he reiterated before capturing her lips against his.

Hermione was dubious about responding to his advances, until she felt him increase the pressure on her lips with his own, and his mouth part slightly. When she felt his tongue swipe across her lip, she cautiously opened her mouth to allow him entry and soon she eagerly began responding in kind. Exploring each nook and cranny of the cavern that was the other mouth, they both soon became lost in the sensations. So lost in the sensation was Hermione, that she hadn't realised that she was in dire need of air, until she felt Draco slow his pace, before he finally stopped and pulled away, his heavy breathing showing his exertion at the simple activity they had been involved in.

She gasped for air, as Draco began to speak, "That, means something to me," he paused catching his breath more, "That means you won't be another notch" he whispered tilting her chin upwards so that she was looking in his eyes. "How about we get out of here?" he queried, a slight smirk forming its way onto his face.

Hermione simply nodded, her eyes never leaving his as she stood on her tip-toes leaning up to reinitiate their kiss again- as fireworks went off in the back of both of their minds.

Stood watching them in the far distance just outside of the Manor, Cecil and Pansy stood side by side, watching the couple wearing identical smirks on their faces.

"I'm glad they finally took off their masks" Cecil commented cryptically, "To see what was underneath, and what was staring them in the face." She smiled as she patted Pansy's arm that was tucked into the crook of her own.

* * *

_History is the main thing holding people back from what they want, or in some cases need. Forgetting one's history is easier said than done, but if you hide it, and show the potential of what life could be like without it, people find it easier to forget the past._

That's what Hermione and Draco did, by hiding beneath a mask, they hid their past, and were simply two people who realised the potential of their relationship. So when the masks are removed it was up to them to make it work.

* * *

**A/N: Right that is the end of _Underneath the Mask- _I hope I have kept you entertained and you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. I know some of you will be thinking why did it end like this? Well that was my choice, I may do a little extra piece to go along with it but we'll see. Thank you to all those that reviewed it, your views are greatly appreciated, if you enjoyed it, leave a review and check out my other stories; _How Do I Say? and Lover's Embrace_ which are both under this current rating :)**

**Once again thank you for reading;**

**Scorpio219 -x-  
**


End file.
